kocfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Defensive Strategy/@comment-2027572-20100530171341
added 5/31/10: decided to make it a separate article as the people I send here never seem to read comments... I was going to add this to your page but will stick it here and you can add as you feel needed... Surviving being farmed as a low level player. I notice a lot of players complaining about how they are being treated as farms and how 'unfair' etc. the game is to new players. Yes it is unfair but it is survivable. Here are a bunch of tips for farmed players to use and grow stronger even as they are being farmed. First off.. The only thing that can be taken is resources (which are gold, food, wood, stone and ore). Your buildings and fields can not be hurt. Combat is voluntary for the defender's troops (not wall defenses or troops in your embassy, they always are on attack). You have to have your troops on defend to have them fight. You can always have them hide in your castle till you are strong enough to hurt your attacker(s). Gold is the only resource you can not protect to with a Storehouse, so keep you're gold low or be ready to run with it. One way to protect your gold is to have a bunch of troops carry it to another city or a wild you control (if you are in an alliance another players wild will also work) and recall them when you are not being attacked. Keep your gold production at or below what your knights are costing you and then when you need gold hit the get more gold button in your castle. That will lower happiness by 20 but since your tax rate will be low you will recover that happiness without any problems over the next 15-25mins. As for your other resources.. you shouldn't have huge amounts over what your storehouse can store.. if you do you need to build faster.. upgrade stuff in your city and fields. Do this as often as you can. Your storehouse should be the highest level thing in your city or equal to it. Also research Shrinking Powder.. with a lvl 6 storehouse and lvl 6 SP you can hold 960k of each resource. If you are in an alliance build up your embassy and reliefstation. Each slot in the embassy can hold as many troops as an alliance member can send in a wave. Nothing stops a farmer better then having his troops wiped on an attack. If you aren't in an alliance.. why not? Half the fun of the game is chatting with your alliance. When you get to a 150k might or so you will want to build wall defenses also. Don't waste resources on traps.. they can be set off by milita and are pretty worthless. Build crossbows.. several hundred at a shot and you can que up lots of them if you need to. Each Crossbow will take a couple of archers or whatever with them when they die. After you have several hundred crossbows build some caltrops and (not too many) spikes. Making yourself harder to farm will discourage the casual farmers. Once your might is in the hundreds of thousands you shouldn't have too much farming of you going on.